


Just Routine

by queenofcheese



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, i actually don't know what to tag this as, i just wanted to write lams, oh well, sue me, theres really no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp scream that came from the bedroom. John immediately put down his coffee and sprinted towards the room, terrified of what could have happened.orAlex hurts himself and John helps (sort of).





	

John was always the first to wake up. No matter what time the two had gone to bed the night before, John would always be the first to actually get up. Today was no different.

John sat up carefully, making sure he didn't wake his sleeping boyfriend. He admired his face and smiled. Alex was always working; whether he was writing an article or planning to write an article. Even for as long as they had been dating, Alex could never sit in one spot for more than 10 minutes. Seeing him so calm and relaxed made John's heart flutter. After watching his boyfriend sleep (in the least creepiest way possible), he moved out of bed and into the kitchen.

John wasn't a breakfast person. He ate it whenever someone cooked, but he wouldn't go out of his way to make eggs and bacon just for the hell of it. He made himself some coffee and left the rest for Alex. He sighed as he drank his coffee and read whatever popped up on his phone. He was pretty sure Alex didn't have to go to work today and he didn't have anything to work on so it was pretty much a free day.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp scream that came from the bedroom. John immediately put down his coffee and sprinted towards the room, terrified of what could have happened. His mind went crazy of what happened. Was Alexander hurt? Did someone break in? Was there a deadly spider that would force them both to move out?

What he didn't expect was for his boyfriend to be on the floor, in the fetal position, in the middle of the doorway. He could hear soft mumbling of Spanish curses as he crouched next to the body.

"You alright?" John finally said after a small moment of silence.

"I hit my toe to the wall," Alex responded. "Fucking hurts." He moved his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Poor baby, do you need me to kiss your boo-boo?" John smiled and earned a small glare from the man on the floor. "I made you some coffee if that'll make you feel better," he added and helped Alex up.

"I'd like that, thanks." He smiled back. "You should carry me to the kitchen, I can barely walk." He said dramatically which caused John to roll his eyes.

"You can walk just fine, come on." John stood up completely and stretched his limbs. Alex frowned and leaned against the wall, murmuring something along the lines of _"I thought you loved me."_.

John ended up carrying him to the kitchen anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first published work on this site. Creative criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping so I'm sorry if it's shitty


End file.
